Sharada
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Lizzie's the song stuck in Edwin's head. He can't do anything about. He won't do anything about it... Will he? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been writing a lot of Dasey fics, because that is the number one ship, of course!**

**But I decided to try something a little different.**

**I'm taking it slow. This will probably only amount to a twoshot.**

**But I still want your feedback, especially since this is a first time try,**

**and I want to know whether it was worth my time, as well as yours.**

**If you like it when I'm done, I might consider making it longer than a **

**twoshot**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**Enjoy!**

"Edwin, please! Please, please, pleeease! For me man, I'm your best friend." Geoff Thompson pleaded desperately to Edwin Venturi through the phone.

"No, Geoff. For the last time, no!" Edwin said, exasperated. Geoff had had him doing this for almost a half hour.

"Come on, she's really hot,(cough)I've heard(cough)." Geoff says unconvincingly.

"Dude, you've never seen her before!" Edwin said.

"Thats why I said I've heard!!"

"I'm sorry, it's still no."

"Edwin, let me explain my situation once more. Carrie _has _to bring her cousin, Sara, with us, since she's visiting from the states, and her mom wants her to stay with Carrie at all times. The fact that this is our first date makes the whole tag-along-cousin thing a bit of an inconvenience. Thus, I call upon you, my said best friend, for a favor, to come with us and merely _hang out _with Sara. And you refuse!"

"Geoff, you're not talking just hanging out. You're talking double date."

"No. No. I never said double date-"

"To any and every kind of girl, if you're going somewhere with two people on a date, and another guy is coming to 'hang out' with you, it is considered a double date. And you know I'm not interested-"

"What? because of that invisible mystery girl that you've liked _forever_? Forget it man. I'm seriously starting to think that you've gone crazy and you're imagining this 'oh so perfect' girl. Either that or it's just an excuse you make to not have to go out. Dude, you're not gay are you?"

"No, I'm not gay. And no, she's not made up. She's real."

"Well, you either need to do something, or get over it."

"Bye, Geoff. Have fun. "

"No, no, no! You have to help m-"

Click.

Edwin placed the phone down, and relaxed on the couch. This was the fifth time that Geoff had pleaded Edwin to go on a double date with him. It's the five millionth time he had said no, saying no about a million times each time he was asked. But Geoff just didn't get it. Because he had a perfectly good reason for not wanting to go out on double dates with girls he doesn't know. He just couldn't tell anyone.

The girl Edwin liked definatley wasn't in his imagination. Only the idea of them getting together was.

Geoff asked constantly why he held on to this girl, when he obviously wasn't about to do anything about it. Edwin never gave an answer. At least not out loud. Because he had plenty of reasons to hang on to this girl. Because there was only one girl like her, and he knew he'd never meet another one like her. And he wasn't about to give up.

He had watched her grow from an awkward girl, into this stunning teenager.

When she was younger, he hadn't seen it. She was just...well, _Lizzie._

But once Casey graduated, she took over everything Casey had been and done. Except better.

More beautiful. Her mousy hair had grown into long, luscious waves that had darkened a shade. Her brown eyes, now usually lightly rimmed with a flattering grey eyeliner, were always bright and full of life. And she had grown taller, and more into her body.

But she was still Lizzie.

Very insightful and always the person to go to if you had a problem. She was great at giving advice. Still slightly annoying, but that never bothered Edwin since he himself could get irritating. She had also stuck with soccer, and was now on the high school girl's soccer team, from freshman to now, as a sophomore.

Lizzie and Edwin had always been close, but it wasn't until Casey moved out that he really saw Lizzie. Probably because she could be the pretty, smart one now that Casey had gone off to college. She wasn't shadowed over anymore, and Lizzie had embraced it. And boy, had she embraced it well.

And so, Edwin couldn't help but fall for her. She was perfect to him. But he knew nothing would happen. And he knew she didn't feel the same. And he also knew he couldn't tell anyone. Because Lizzie, the girl of his dreams, was his step-sister.

In all truth he was quite pursued. Once Derek left, he was branded as Derek's really cool brother, and with that, the girl's his age swooned over the Other Venturi. But he didn't care. He much rathered wanting Lizzie than dating some cheerleader like his brother had done.

He knew that Derek loved Casey. The same way he felt for Lizzie, but he denied it. He didn't want to feel that way. But Edwin wanted to feel the way he felt. He just wished that he wasn't under the circumstances he was under. He wanted to tell Lizzie how he felt. Accepting his feelings gave him the smallest chance of Lizzie. A small chance that Derek never had with Casey.

As Edwin was on the couch, Lizzie came down the stairs and made her way to sit next to him.

"Heard ya on the phone. Geoff trying to set you up again?" she asked with a smile.

Edwin rolled his eyes at her. "Yes. But I'm sure you know what I said."

"Well, Edwin maybe you should take him up on an offer some time. You need to get out there and meet some girls. I don't know why you don't date. You might meet the girl of your dreams, because you definatley won't meet her just sitting around with me."

"I might..." Edwin whispered, barley audible.

"What?" Lizzie inquired.

"Nothing, Liz. Look, I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down."

"Oh, okay." Lizzie said.

Edwin made his way to his room. Once there he closed the door and let himself drop to the bed._ Why can't things just...be? _He thought to himself.

There was a song he had heard on the radio not too long ago. Sharada, by Skye Sweetnam. The song wasn't his style, but he listened to it over and over because it reminded him so much of Lizzie.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

_She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head) _

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious

_She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous_

_She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)_

Everything about it reminded him of her. Except she was the song he couldn't  
get out of his head. She was tune he wanted to shake but couldn't. A tune that  
won't go away until you sing it out loud. Except he couldn't sing it. He couldn't  
get rid of it. He couldn't have her.

Edwin heard a knock on his door. He sat up and said, "Come in." He wasn't verysurprised to fin that it was Lizzie. She usually came in just to talk and hang out.

"Sorry." She said. "I know you wanted to lay down, but I was really bored."

"It's no problem." he said. Lizzie walked over an sat down on the bed next to him.

They had nothing to talk about, so they just relaxed and listened to music.

After a long time of just sitting together, Lizzie turned to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem...I'm just...I'm just kind of getting a weird vibe. It's probably nothing."

"Oh, well I'm fine."

"Okay."

Lizzie got up and headed for the door. When her hand was on the doorknob she turned back and looked at Edwin.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right? I'm here for you, and I care about you."

She was about to open the door, but suddenly Edwin got up.

"Lizzie, wait..."

She turned back around.

I was time for him to sing his song.

**Okay, there!**

**I'll get the second part up as soon as I can.**

**He he, I think the ending was corny, but kind of cute.**

**What do you think?**

**Hey! I know!**

**Tell me in a Review!!!!**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this is a long time coming.**

**Sadly to say, this is a fluffy, short chapter that I'm not at all proud of.**

**But it's an update. Enjoy!**

"Yeah?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin was hesitant.

_Oh, God. What am I doing. I can't do this! She's going to freak out. _

He sighed, "Nothing. Never mind."

Lizzie looked at him, knowing that he had something to say. But she sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. See you later, Edwin." And she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Once the door closed, Edwin threw himself backwards onto his bed.

_Oh, I am such an idiot. I can't do it, but I want to, but I know I can't. But if I try, I don't. Ugh, I'm just a retarded boy with a crush...I'm going to turn out like Derek. I'm going to watch Lizzie grow up, and have boyfriends, and then...leave. And I'll be left with nothing. Just like Derek._

Edwin rolled around, and slammed his face into a pillow.

But Edwin had to sit up when he heard someone enter his room again and close the door.

It was Lizzie.

"Liz?"

"Edwin, if you have something to say, say it, okay?" she gushed, as if forcing herself to say the words.

_What is she talking about? _The hopeful part of Edwin had the hope that she felt the same, and she was subtextedly telling him to tell her how he felt, and it was pulling at his heart. But his head, which rationally over powered his heart said that she just thought something was wrong, and wanted to make sure he was okay. _Because Lizzie always cares._

"I-I don't have anything to say, Liz." Edwin found himself whispering.

Lizzie, who had looked like she was holding her breath, let it out, only to suck it back in, looking like she was trying to hide the tears that looked like they were shining in her eyes. At least they looked like tears.

"Lizzie, what is it?" Edwin asked, standing up and stepping toward her. But she stepped back, toward the door.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong, Edwin. Every thing's absolutely perfect!" she said, angrily, turning and opening the door, looking back, only to slam the door on Edwin's confused gaze.

**Okay, I know. Blah.**

**But this is just to get an update out there.**

**And it means that there will be more chapters, not just a twoshot. Okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have such doubts about this story, I really need Reviews!!!**

**The third chapters almost finished, so please bare with me.**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3!**

**Wow! I know, an update. **

**Anyway, Enjoy folks!**

Left even more confused than he had been, Edwin stared at the door Lizzie had just slammed. He didn't understand. What did Lizzie expect from him? It couldn't be what he wanted: For Lizzie to want him, and to want him to want her, like a retro pop song cliché. But what had caused her to get so mad and emotional? What had he done, really? Nothing. Except avoid what he wanted to say to her. That she was beautiful, and caring, and wonderful, and the only thing he thought about all day, every day.

But he couldn't tell her that. And if that's what Lizzie wanted, then she must know he couldn't. At least she would know now, if that's what she expected. But, of course, she wouldn't expect that. Lizzie was smart, but she was a MacDonald. Which meant she came from the same gene pool as Casey, and Casey was clueless. Clueless about her lack of popularity, and her grade-grubberness. And clueless to how Derek felt. And some of that had to have rubbed off on Lizzie. To which continuing the vicious Venturi, MacDonald circle, he and Lizzie had picked up on once Casey left, and so did Derek, a broken shell, though he'd never admit it.

He still got letters from Derek. It had only been seven months since he had left, but Derek hadn't recovered. He never went out and said it in the letter, just like he had never gone out and said to Edwin how he felt about Casey. But Derek knew that Edwin knew, so he didn't have to say it. Derek had barely contacted the whole family since his departure to wherever. He hadn't really had a plan of what to do. He had just wanted out. Away from a house where he had spent two years angsting over a girl in a room right next to his. But everyone often heard from Casey, happy and fulfilled. But she didn't hear from Derek at all, so she asked about him, always.

Every time Edwin read one of the letters, -he was the only one who got direct contact from Derek semi-frequently- he wanted to pull Derek and Casey back, and shake them both. Yell at each of them, make Derek say how he felt, have Casey be over joyed. He couldn't stand to think that his brother was so miserable. And even more that there was a good chance he would end up like that. Running from everything. From any memory of her. Of anything that reminded him of her. He didn't want that.

Edwin began to pace, trying to sort through everything. How was he supposed to know what Lizzie wanted from him? Especially when she wouldn't tell him. _Oh, great. Now I sound like a hypocrite. _Edwin thought, letting his hand run through his hair. It was beginning to resemble Derek's unruly locks.

He desperately wanted to end it. Tell her, and get it over with. Proving that he didn't have to become like Derek. That he could be brave enough to do what Derek never could. To put to rest the same thoughts and notions that ran through his head and he repeated over and over until he wanted to scream. _But what if I can't? _He thought. Which was really stupid, since he had pretty much already proven that he couldn't. But there were so many 'What If's' to telling Lizzie everything.

What if Lizzie didn't feel the same?

What if she thought he was sick?

What if she rejected him?

What if she didn't want to talk to him anymore?

What if things were never the same?

The last one was the only one that could swing both ways. Sure, there was, What if things were never the same, and she didn't hang out with him, or laugh with him, or have long conversations about everything and nothing at 3 am with him. But then there was, What if things were never the same, and he was the one who got to brush hair out of her face, and whisper that he loved her in her ear, and kiss her lips. That was a What If Edwin wished for.

"Edwin, Lizzie, dinner!" Nora's voice sounded up the stairs.

Edwin sighed, wanting to rip out his own heart rather than go downstairs and eat, acting like nothing was wrong, but still opened his bedroom door, and headed down the stairs. He sat at the kitchen table, Lizzie yet to come downstairs. When she did, she would have looked normal to everyone else. But Edwin knew her too well. He knew that she was excellent at looking like she hadn't been crying when she really had. And this was one of those moments. Lizzie took her seat, across from Edwin, but not looking at him. Edwin growing frustrated with his confusion.

Crying? Why would she cry. It didn't make sense. Nothing did. As he had already assessed, it didn't make sense that she would get angry. And it didn't make sense that she would cry.

Dinner was relatively normal. Lizzie talked a bit to everyone. Except Edwin. Edwin didn't speak at all. He kept his eyes on his plate, thoughtlessly pushing around food with a fork, not even eating. Every once in a while he would look up at her sitting across from him, and his mind would scream so many silent things. _What do you want from me? Why can't I tell you? Why can't we be the perfect I know we can be? _Once when Edwin had looked up at Lizzie, he found Lizzie looking at him, too.

"Can I be excused?" Edwin said immediately, for some reason not even able to hold under a single glance. He watched Lizzie tear her gaze away and look toward the floor, as Nora looked at him, an eyebrow arched at his abruptness.

"Um, sure Edwin." she said.

Edwin got up with his plate and high-tailed it to the kitchen, and then scraped the uneaten food into the garbage, then placing the plate into the sink. Then he let himself lean against the counter, not knowing what he should do.

_I should just tell her. I know I should. I don't know why I'm so scared. _Edwin thought. But of course he knew why he was so scared. He had thought of all the scenarios, like earlier, and everything that could possibly scare him. But the real reason he was scared was because he really loved Lizzie.

He let out a large sigh, and looked up from where the he was staring at the ground, straighting up from his leaning position. Then he watched as Lizzie walked into the kitchen with her plate.

"Oh." Lizzie stopped when she saw Edwin. "I thought you were already upstairs by now..." Lizzie said, looking as if she was contemplating returning to the dining room with her plate.

"Are you mad?" Edwin asked before she could make a decision.

Lizzie looked uncomfortable, and was unresponsive.

"Lizzie...what did I do?" Edwin asked.

Lizzie looked up at him incredulously.

"It's what you _didn't_ do, Edwin." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he should have known.

"What are you talking about?" Edwin asked, not daring to even hope she was saying what he wanted to.

But he realized he had said the wrong thing, as he watched her face cloud over, and her brows furrow with frustration.

"Never mind!" she said, throwing her plate onto the closest counter space, then turning ready to run away.

"Don't storm out again, Lizzie!" Edwin said.

Lizzie turned briefly.

"Then don't leave me unanswered again, _Edwin_." she said, and before he knew it he was watching her run up the stairs, and out of sight.

This had to stop. For both of there sakes.

**So, I hope this was satisfactory.**

**I know there aren't a lot of Lizwins out there, and I hope it's fulfilling.**

**I really appreciate REVIEWS! A lot.**

**Please. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Love!**

♥**XO♥XO♥**

**HeartsHugs&Kisses**

**-Tarryn**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay readers, here it is. Another chapter. I'm actually not sure how many more there will be. From what I'm thinking right now, there may only be one more chapter. And to all you reviewers that I told I was going to keep this story strictly Lizwin... Okay I may have lied. I will probably end up putting a little Dasey in here to tie it all up. -I write the beginning author's note _before_ I start the chapter, and the end author's note _after_ I finish the chapter, so technically I have no idea right now what you are going to be reading now! Haha, so yeah.- Anyway, I need to put in here that I do know that I'm placing this around Christmas/Holiday times. Yeah, it's summer, but I want to make it winter. So deal! (:

Enjoy!

x—x

Several weeks passed, and nothing happened. Edwin and Lizzie talked in passing, but something seemed different. Edwin would always end up in his room pacing, trying to muster up the courage his brother never had, wondering if Derek had paced his room as well, because of Casey. Each time that he couldn't do it, couldn't bring himself to say _anything_ to Lizzie, he would tell himself that he would tell her eventually. That they had time. But the day that Casey and Derek were due to fly in from where each of them had been residing, for Christmas, Edwin realized that the time he thought he and Lizzie had, was much smaller than he had though or hoped.

How it started? It was hard to tell. Edwin had come out of his room to go downstairs, as Lizzie came out of her room. They both started walking toward the stairs, a collision insured, if neither of them slowed moved a different way. They didn't. So they collided.

"Hey!" Lizzie said. "Watch it."

"Watch it yourself." Edwin muttered, as he pushed his way past Lizzie.

"Hey!" She cried again.

"Hay is for horses." Edwin said.

"Shut up, Edwin."

Edwin ignored her and made his way downstairs, where he reached the kitchen and looked around. He headed for the fridge and opened it, and found a blueberry muffin. Edwin took it out, a took a bite out of it just as Lizzie entered the kitchen.

"Edwin!" She said angrily. "I put that in there for _me_ to eat for breakfast."

Edwin looked at Lizzie, and then looked at the muffin in his hand.

"Oops." he said, with a mouthful.

"Oops my ass. Now give me my muffin!" Lizzie said.

Edwin swallowed and then started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? I already started eating it. No."

Lizzie glared at him. "God, you're such a jerk."

Edwin rolled his eyes, turning away from Lizzie. "Whatever."

"You know what?" Lizzie said, so that Edwin turned to look at her again. "You're just like Derek." Lizzie shook her head and walked away from Edwin.

Edwin stared after her incredulously, and then quickly placed the muffin down on the counter. He backed away from it like it was a bomb.

_You're just like Derek._

The words sounded harsh, and hit him like a blow to the gut. _Just like Derek._

Suddenly, all the years of looking up to his brother, hoping to one day live up to Derek's legacy, came back at him like a slap in the face. Because he realized that Lizzie was right in more way than one.

How had the fight started? He had pushed her out of the way. Why hadn't he apologized? He just hadn't considered it. Lizzie's muffin? He considered it his as soon as he saw it. His feelings for Lizzie? Still unspoken. All just like Derek. It was as if he and Lizzie had taken over where Derek and Casey had left off. The fighting was starting, the feelings, all hidden.

_Just like Derek. _The irony could have killed him on the spot.

"But I don't want to be just like Derek." Edwin said to himself.

x—x

Casey arrived first. She was all smiles and laughs, coming in ready to gush to anyone who would listen -or was kind enough not to run away- all about the things that had happened to her so far in the college life. The only ones who didn't run away were Nora and Lizzie.

So the MacDonald's sat in the living room while everyone else spread across the house after a hug and hello to Casey. It only took Casey ten minutes to mention Derek. Edwin was passing the living room and heard.

"Um, so Derek's not here yet. Does that mean he made some kind of lame excuse, and isn't coming?"

Edwin noted that her hopeful voice was still somewhat laced with disappointment.

"No, he said he definitely be here." Nora said.

Casey nodded lightly.

"So, Casey." Nora said. "Anyone... _special_, lately?"

Casey winced. "Erm, no. Not particularly."

Nora almost pouted. "Oh, but I'm sure there are plenty of boys-"

"There are plenty interested. There are none _I'm_ interested in. Not _there."_ Casey said.

Nora nodded.

"Well then, _where?"_ Lizzie asked.

"What?" Casey asked.

"You said you weren't interested with anyone there. So where's the guy you're interested in?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, um, I..I meant that there just weren't any interesting guys at school, but there probably are somewhere else." Casey said.

Edwin narrowed his eyes, not believing her.

_Derek. _Edwin thought to himself.

And by Lizzie's also narrowed eyes, he could tell Lizzie knew it too.

x—x

When Derek finally showed up, Casey was mysteriously absent.

Derek was a a lot quieter than Casey had been. Coming in and giving everyone -everyone that was there, since they were obviously sans Casey- the obligatory hug.

Derek beat Casey. It only took him a couple seconds after looking around to ask about Casey.

"Where's Case? She's coming, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, kiddo." George said.

"Casey! Get down here! Derek's here!" Nora called up the stairs.

After several seconds of everyone staring at the stairs, Casey emerged, and climbed down them.

"Sorry." Casey murmured.

Her lack of looking at Derek was apparent.

"I"m glad you got here, Derek. I was about to say that dinner was ready." George said with a smile.

Derek gave a small smirk as he followed George into the kitchen.

Only when his back was turned did Casey look toward him with a pained look on her face.

"You two," Lizzie murmured to her sister, "Are still being ridiculous."

"Don't start with me." Casey whispered.

Lizzie nodded and then went into the kitchen as well, with Casey trailing behind her.

Dinner was quiet for the most part. George and Nora asked some questions to Casey and Derek, both of which answered before returning to their silence. Even Marti, who at 10 was still as loud and brash as she had been at 6 was quiet.

Once dinner was finished, dishes were cleared, and after little small talk, George and Nora went to bed, once they shooed Marti into her room for the night.

By the time Casey and Derek made their own ways to their old rooms, they had done a right good job of avoiding each other. That was until they stumbled awkwardly across each other in the hall of the second floor.

Casey tried to cruise past Derek, but Derek didn't let it happen.

"Casey. Come on. We haven't said a word to each other." Derek said.

"And you expect me to believe that you want to be adult about this?" Casey asked after a moment.

"Well, not completely." Derek gave a half-hearted smirk.

As obvious that it was that she didn't want to, Casey smiled.

"Derek-"

"I'm sorry that it's like this, Case. I miss you." Derek said.

Reluctantly, Casey told him that she missed him too.

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened between us, too." Derek said.

Casey looked at her feet for a while and then looked up at Derek, almost pitying.

"Nothing ever happened between us, Derek." she said lightly.

She lingered for a moment, and when Derek said nothing, she said, "Goodnight."

Derek nodded and let Casey begin to walk past him, but after a second Derek seemed to change his mind, and reached out and grabbed Casey's arm, pulling her back.

"Derek what are you doing?" Casey asked.

"You know what, no. It's not goodnight. Casey," Derek's eyes seemed to burn into Casey, "I think about you every day. And every day, I regret."

Taken aback, Casey managed to say, "Regret what?"

"Regret not having done this ." Derek said.

At saying 'this' he pulled on Casey's hand bringing her closer to him. Before she could react, Derek had already covered her mouth with his.

At the end of the hallway, around it's corner, Lizzie gasped. Edwin nudged her in her side to make her be quiet. The two had been making their ways to their rooms when they had seen Casey and Derek, and Lizzie had pulled Edwin into the corner so that they wouldn't be seen.

Derek pulled away from Casey to take in her reaction.

Casey's features went from those of shock, to slowly forming a smile.

With a giggle that a fifteen year old would emit, Casey pulled at Derek's arm and managed to push him into his room, before following, and lightly closing the door behind them.

Lizzie smiled. Chuckling she said, "Well, what do you know."

But when she turned to look at Edwin, he wasn't smiling as she was.

He was staring at her intently.

"What?" She inquired.

Edwin didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hand and quickly crossed the hall, opening the game closet door and shoving them both inside.

x—x

Ick.

Okay, so this was a Dasey chapter. Forgive me. But I couldn't help it! Sadly, -or maybe not sadly- I have, since the beginning of this chapter that there _will _only be one more chapter for this story. I must admit myself that this story was weak, but it's all I could get for this one. I'm just not very inspired for this one. I apologize profusely to you guys. Don't hate me if the final chapter is like miniature. Think of it this way: Once I get this story complete, I'll be able to work on stuff that I'm inspired for, which will be better for you to read and easier for me to write, which mean I'll be more dedicated to it. I promise in the future I will attempt another Lizwin.

Gosh, please don't hate me. :( I feel so bad about not giving this story what it should have. I'm really disappointed in myself.

Love,

-Tarryn


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, the end of this story. As you know, I have not been exceedingly satisfied with this story, although all you great reviewers seem to feel otherwise. So I am hoping that you like the ending as well as you have liked the rest. Thanks so much for reading.

Enjoy.

x—x

"Edwin, what do you think you're doing?" Lizzie whispered fiercely.

Edwin reached up and pulled the light bulb string to bring light into the closet. Edwin looked at Lizzie who looked as if she was going to strangle him, or tie him up and feed him game pieces until he died.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Stop being angry with me, Lizzie." Edwin said, calmly.

Lizzie laughed in a way that told Edwin she hadn't found anything humorous, whatsoever.

"Oh, of course Edwin." Lizzie snapped her fingers. "Poof, I'm not angry with you anymore."

"Liz," Edwin said, looking at her with concentration. "It took Casey and Derek five years. _Five years."_

Lizzie crossed her arms. "You tell me that like I didn't live here to see that the whole time."

Edwin chose to ignore her sarcasm. "Do you know how much time wasted that is?"

"Five years, I'm guessing." Lizzie sneered.

Edwin continued. "It ate away at Derek. Casey. She ate away at Derek. I'm sure Derek ate away at her too."

Lizzie glared at Edwin.

"It eats away at me the same way, Lizzie. _You_ do." Edwin whispered.

Lizzie's expression softened.

"You told me I was like Derek, Liz. But I don't want to be like Derek. I don't want to be a player, and go with a bunch of girls because I don't have the guts to go for the one I really want. I don't want to be a jerk. I don't want to lose time with you, the way Derek did with Casey."

Lizzie looked as if she might begin to cry.

"Edwin, are you saying-"

But Lizzie didn't get to finish, because Edwin had reached out and cupped Lizzie's chin softly, before lifting her face up to his until their mouths met.

Everything Edwin had ever feared, everything that had ever scared, or intimidated, or worried him vanished like a sugar cube thrown into water. It vanished and dissolved all around him, sweeping everything away with it, until it was only him and Lizzie.

Slowly, Edwin lifted his head from Lizzie's, keeping her chin gently in his hand. Lizzie opened her eyes and looked up at Edwin, and slowly, a smile crept across her delicate features.

"Well, Edwin." Lizzie smiled. "It's about damn time."

Edwin laughed, moving his arms so that they were wrapped around Lizzie's waist, while Lizzie lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. A perfect fit.

"You know, now I owe Marti twenty bucks." Lizzie said.

"And why is that?" Edwin asked, looking down at Lizzie.

"Because we bet on when you would tell me. She swore that it was going to be soon after Casey and Derek cam home." Lizzie nodded.

"Oh, and what did you bet?" Edwin smiled curiously.

"Ah, I said you'd never do it." Lizzie smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't scared enough to think I'd _never _tell you." Edwin defended himself.

"Haha, I thought you were to scared of me." Lizzie laughed. "I'm sure you noticed that I was-"

"Acting like you needed Midol?" Edwin suggested.

Lizzie gave him a playful swat.

They stood there, chuckling for a moment.

"Ed?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah." Edwin said.

"Do you have twenty dollars you can give me?" She laughed.

"Liz?" Edwin asked.

"Yup." Lizzie answered.

"Shut up." Edwin said.

And once Edwin leaned down and kissed her again, she most graciously obliged.

x—x

Ah, the end. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Review, loves.

Thanks.

-Tarryn


End file.
